All the Sprite Moves
Plot At Zumaria Castle, the Royal Family of Zumaria are getting ready to move into a new and larger castle and Sofia arrives to help them pack. Vivian's parents are thrilled by the new castle since it has a swimmer's moat, a three carriage garage, a jousting court, and an enchanting garden. However, Vivian confides to Sofia that she doesn't want to move since it means leaving her music room, her favorite place in the world, behind. To cheer her up, Sofia invites her to Enchancia Castle for dinner, which Vivian agrees to. Upon arriving, Sofia, Vivian, and Crackle look for Clover. They find him in the garden giving the Wee Sprites a ride on "The Clover Express." Crackle runs up to Clover and, as usual, smothers him with affection. Sofia introduces Vivian to the Sprites. She also tells her about the time she met them. This proves to be a mistake because, after Sofia leaves to go to dinner after being told it's ready, Vivian asks the Sprites to help her sabotage her family's move by making it seem the new castle is haunted, which they agree to do. The next day, Sofia, the pets, and the Royal Family of Zumaria arrive at the new castle. After everyone gets inside, Vivian sneaks the Sprites into the castle, where they begin causing trouble. Vivian pretends to take this as a sign that the castle is haunted, but her parents insist there's nothing strange going on and they keep unpacking. Vivian tells the Sprites to do bigger stuff before leaving with Sofia to see her new room. Meanwhile, Crackle takes Clover to the garden where they meet a hedgehog named Herb, who's the Grand Poohbah of the garden, which he reveals is an enchanted garden. Clover eats a berry that Herb reveals is an Enchanted Liken Berry which makes the eater go gaga over the first living creature the eater sees. The Liken Berry's effects make Clover fall head over heels for Crackle to the point where he serenades her, which eventually starts to creep Crackle out. Sofia and Vivian arrive in Vivian's new room, and Sofia states it's got stuff Vivian would love. Vivian admits that it's great, but she still misses her old music room. Suddenly, they hear a crash and go see what it is. Upon meeting up with her parents, Vivian insists that it must be the "ghosts" again. Sofia spots something in the clock and, while nobody is looking, uses her shrinking ability to get inside. Inside, she finds her Wee Sprite friends, who tell her Vivian brought them into the castle to sabotage her family's move, to Sofia's horror. Back in the garden, a fed-up Crackle asks Herb if there is a berry that will undo the effects of the Liken Berry and he tells her there is: A Blues Berry. But he can't remember where the Blues Berry bush is. Meanwhile, Sofia gets out of the clock and returns to her normal size, before she confronts Vivian, who admits that she brought the Sprites in to sabotage the move. Sofia tells her that letting the Sprites in was a big mistake because once you let Wee Sprites in, it's almost impossible to get them out. Sofia also tells Vivian that she understands how she feels because she felt the same way after she and her mother moved to Enchancia Castle. For her, it was sad because she had to leave behind so many things she loved such as her room, her house, and her friends. It was also scary because everything was new and different, but Sofia also points out that just because something's new does not mean it can't be great. Suddenly, Crackle arrives with a clingy Clover and asks Sofia for help. Sofia and Vivian follow her to the garden. All the plants make Vivian like the garden and admit she likes her new room too. Meanwhile, Crackle finds the Blues Berries and uses them to return Clover to normal. Meanwhile, Sofia and Vivian meet up with Vivian's parents, who are now convinced that the castle ''is ''haunted and want to move back to their old castle. Vivian admits it's actually Wee Sprites, but her parents are unmoved, with King Marcus telling her that having Wee Sprites in the castle is worse than having ghosts in the castle. Vivian asks the Sprites to leave, but they refuse. Sofia explains that to get Wee Sprites out you have to make them say they want to leave which they never want to do. Crackle runs up to Sofia and tells her she got Clover back to normal which gives Sofia an idea. Vivian gives the Sprites Liken Berries, which makes them fall for Sofia. Sofia asks them to leave the castle and the smitten Sprites say they want to leave, which gets them out. Vivian tells her parents, who are pleased, and apologizes for her actions. Her parents tell her they understand how she feels because they too had to leave behind stuff they loved with the move. Once in the garden, Sofia returns the Sprites to normal with Blues Berries. The Royal Family of Zumaria arrives in the garden, which Vivian declares her new favorite place in the world, and everyone has a garden party to celebrate. Transcript All the Sprite Moves Transcript Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes